


What Am I?

by TwentyOnePotatoes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: But josh makes him better, Cute, Fluff, Other, tyler is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOnePotatoes/pseuds/TwentyOnePotatoes
Summary: Tyler doesn't really know what their gender is, and hates being asked that question...





	What Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this idea just came to me on a plane so I wrote it. Based on my own experiences.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

It was a simple question really. One that most people can answer at the drop of a hat without any second thoughts. For Tyler though, it was different.  
Tyler started at the paper in front of him. The question stared back. Tyler was at his doctors getting his annual checkup and all that jazz, so he had to fill out all the boring paperwork. Most of it was done, having skipped over that question, but now it was time to answer.   
"What gender are you?" "Two options: Male or Female"  
It's so simple for most people to answer. Just circle the one you were given at birth. Yeah, not so easy for Tyler. You see, Tyler was born male, but everything they felt screamed at them that they weren't. Maybe not female, but definitely not male. And, to add to how much stress Tyler felt about it, they were still very confused about their gender. So you can imagine the anxiety they felt when they circled the male option because they were physically male.   
Tyler turned their papers back in and sat back down to be called, fighting back tears.

Tyler was very fragile, and sensitive. They were so unsure of themselves all the time, so when Tyler came home crying, Josh was filled with worry.  
"Ty, what's wrong?" Josh said rushing to them giving them a hug. Tyler just leaned into his boyfriend's touch and sobbed even harder.  
"I-I don't even know wh-what I am anymore," Tyler sobbed into Josh's shirt.  
"Shh baby, it's okay." Josh soothed rubbing Tyler's back under his shirt. Josh was a little confused by what they meant, but didn't want to push it in the state they were in.  
"Why don't we go lay down, sweetheart," Josh offered. Tyler just nodded and let themselves be picked up, throwing their arms and legs around Josh and leaning their head on his shoulder.  
Josh walked up to his and Tyler's bedroom and laid Tyler down on the bed gently before getting in himself. Tyler instantly scooted closer and Josh put his arms around them and pulled them into his lap.  
Tyler kept sobbing and Josh just kept petting and kissing their hair and telling them that everything would be alright while rocking them back and forth.  
Eventually Tyler stopped crying and they just rested their head on Josh's shoulder sniffing every once in a while.  
"What's got you so upset baby?" Josh asked softly.  
"Well, I had to fill out the paperwork for the doctor," Tyler started and continued when Josh nodded reassuringly. "And there was the gender question, and I-I just didn't know what to do." Josh felt Tyler tense up again, like they were gonna start sobbing again, so he held Tyler tighter.  
"Shh," Josh soothed rubbing circles on Tyler's back.  
"I just- I don't even know what I am anymore," Tyler said sadly.  
"It's okay, it doesn't matter to me at least. I don't care what you are, male, female, non binary, anything. I love you no matter what," Josh reassured. Tyler instantly felt a little better at Josh's words.  
"Thank you Josh, I love you too," Tyler responded shyly smiling up at Josh.   
Josh leaned down to kiss Tyler and they kissed back. The kiss was soft and gentle, but reassuring at the same time. When they broke apart they were both smiling like idiots.  
"C'mon, let's go downstairs and have some dinner," Josh said.   
The pair walked downstairs and grabbed their dinner before heading into the living room to eat and watch a movie. They both finished their food pretty quickly and watched the movie, though Josh was really just staring at Tyler. Tyler looked at Josh and noticed his staring and blushed. Josh just giggled and put and arm around them, and they leaned into him.  
"I love you," Josh said randomly.  
"I love you too," Tyler responded with a yawn. They soon fell into a deep sleep curled up next to Josh with the movie still playing. Josh tuned off the movie and held Tyler closer. He was too lazy and tired to move to the bed, so he just rested his head on Tyler's and joined his love in slumber.


End file.
